


Exposed

by lionessvalenti



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: While doing repairs on L3, Lando discovers an exposed wire that has interesting effect.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



"I'm perfectly capable of repairing myself," L3 said, bristling as Lando pulled open her damaged breastplate.

"You are," he agreed, "except when your limbs are paralyzed. Let me help you for once."

"Fine."

"Fine." He pushed a hand inside her chest, his fingers bushing against an exposed wire. It shocked him slightly, but L3's chassis shuddered.

" _Oh_."

Lando looked up at her. She'd never made noise like that before. A slow grin spread across his face. "Did that feel good?"

"No. Yes."

"Do you want me to do it again?" He touched his hand to her outside plating. He could practically feel her vibrating beneath his touch. 

" _Yes_."

This time, prepared for the shock, prepared for what it did to L3, Lando touched the exposed wire again. When it shocked him, the sensation went straight to his cock. He didn't know he could get so hard this fast. L3 shuddered again.

"I wish I could move," she said, her voice low, sounding deeply aroused. Lando didn't even realize a droid could be aroused.

"I like you still," he said, fingering the wire, enjoying the shock. He reached down with his other hand and rubbed himself through his pants. He knew there were people out there who preferred the sexual company of droids, but he'd never understood the appeal. Now, rolling an exposed wire over his palm, he got it.

L3's entire body vibrated, even down through her paralyzed limbs, until she made a noise, something mechanical and organic all at once, and she went limp.

Lando pulled his hand out. It was covered in little red marks. "L3?"

She seemed to be gathering herself, quiet, until she tilted her head down to where Lando was still touching himself. "Fix my arms and I'll take care of that."

He grinned. "Absolutely."


End file.
